Maddie Hayes Shouldn't Have Gotten Married
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: A different version of Maddie Hayes Got Married.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of days, but David was still reeling from the shock of Maddie's return. When he saw her standing outside of her office looking beautiful with a newly well- rounded body and swollen belly, he was sure that they she realized she had missed him and that he was the man she wanted to spend her life with.

Yeah, sure, Dave – he didn't know what hurt him more the "I'm married David." Married to a man she knew for 3 days! A man she had met when she was supposedly coming home to him! Or "It's not yours." In the icy, cruel tone that coated her voice and the spiteful glint in her cornflower blue eyes. Both would have devastated another man. But David wasn't another man and would not allow that icy blonde to further destroy his world. He plastered that bullet proof look on his face at Blue Moon and pretended he didn't give a shit about Maddie, her new husband or Sam's baby. Screw them all! He'd survive. He always did.

Now after a long day of pretense around Maddie, who seemed to want to rub her new life in his face over and over, he was on his way to pick up Teri for their weekly Lamaze class. He had grown to care about Teri over the last few months. She was a brown eyed, brown haired uncomplicated woman and the complete opposite of the complicated blonde he had held in his heart for the last 3 and a half years. Teri was easy to talk too and never made him feel like a fool or less of a man. So why did he feel like drowning himself in a bottle of Tequila instead of taking her to class? David sighed inwardly as he pulled up in front of Teri's building. He saw her waiting on the steps and his heart felt a pang of longing. Maybe he could love this woman. After all, he knew he could not keep loving Maddie Hayes!

"Anything wrong David?" Teri inquired as she took another bite of her burger. She couldn't help taking huge bites of the delicious burger covered in melted cheese. She was eating for two and she was always famished! Teri swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin as she gazed at David with searching brown eyes. She knew him well enough by now to realize that something was upsetting him. He hadn't responded and was staring absently at the window on the side of their booth. He also hadn't touched his burger and David usually inhaled his food. She tried again to get his attention, "Earth to David Addison!"

David was trying to pay attention to Teri and enjoy his burger, but he couldn't get Maddie out of his mind. She was married to another man! What were they doing now? Having a quiet, romantic dinner outside on her patio? Maybe he took her to the type of restaurant Maddie enjoyed – with no menus on the placemats – and they were holding hands across the table. Or maybe they were coiled up in bed screwing their brains out – David could almost hear Maddie's cries of passions. His insides were burning with anger and – then he heard Teri calling out to him. His thoughts immediately focused on the woman across the booth. David was quite adept at hiding his feelings. But when he looked into the worried brown eyes of Teri, he knew he never fooled her. "David?"

"Oh yeah sorry." He ran his hands through his hair as he threw Teri a sideways grin. "Just thinking about a case that I'm working on." He lied.

A scowl covered Teri's usual cheery face. "Knock it off Addison!" She fumed, "I can tell already when you are fibbing!" She pointed her finger at him, "Does this 'case' Terri used air quotes, "have anything to do with a blonde who happens to be in Chicago?"

David shook his head, looked away for a moment, and then nodded. He put his head down, "Yeah. Well." He nodded, then shook his head again, "she's not in Chicago anymore." He told her slowly.

Teri felt a pang in her heart. Even though she knew that David Addison was wildly in love with Maddie Hayes she had harbored a secret yearning that the woman would stay in Chicago and let David free. But she guessed that wasn't in the cards. She threw off her inner anguish (Teri was also good at hiding her emotions when she had to) and forced a happy smile onto her face. "Well that is great news David!" She clapped her hands together. She looked at his sullen face. "Isn't it?"

David gave out a short laugh. "Yeah sure." He nodded. "But well she didn't come back alone."

Teri didn't think that Maddie was so far along in her pregnancy. "A baby?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

David laughed bitterly. "Hardly." He waved his hand as if to swat away that idea. "More like a 40-year old husband."

Teri was stunned. "What? A what? Husband." She sputtered in disbelief.

David nodded.

"Sam?" Teri asked slowly.

David laughed again. "In a way I wish." Teri listened intently, "Sam? I could understand her marrying him. But no, this jamook is some guy she picked up on the train home."

David saw the stunned look on her face. Well, he had been stunned too. Still was actually. "Yep." David continued with a frown marring his brow, "she only knew him like 3 days."

"I don't understand." Teri admitted with a frown.

"Join the club."

"Wow." Teri stared into his unhappy green eyes. She could tell he was hurting. "I'm sorry."

David shrugged. "Yeah well now I have my answer." He nodded his head as if he had made a decision. "It's done."

Teri nodded along with him. Then a thought stopped her in mid nod. "The baby?" She ventured.

"Says it's not mine." David took a long pull of his beer.

"Oh."

Suddenly, David was starving. He laughed as he took a huge bite out of his burger.

Teri saw the light in his green eyes turn back on. "Her loss." She told him with a smile. "You are going to make some lucky girl a great husband and killer dad!" I want him for mine she realized as she laid her ringless hand on his.

The next day was a busy one at Blue Moon and David tried to avoid Maddie as much as possible. But just before noon she strolled into his office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. She smiled at him but said not a word.

"So, you don't knock now?" He lifted an eyebrow as he put his head down and continued to work on the Anselmo file.

"I wanted to see if you were free for lunch?" Her voice was liltingly sweet, and it struck a nerve with David. She really was a piece of work! He sat back in his chair twirling the pencil in his long fingers. A lopsided grin spread over his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Maddie hated the cold look in David's eyes. She had thought when she came back with Walter that David would – well she really didn't know what David would do or feel – but she never expected this cold stranger to show up. She had tried numerous times to talk things out with him, but he wasn't easy to pin down. Yesterday, he had left early without any explanation. Didn't he care at all? Sure, seemed like he didn't. Her smile wavered as she looked at him closely. Damn, he had only gotten more handsome and sexier when she was away. Looked like he had spent some time working out. A bolt of anger that she squelched ran over her – so she was crying and miserable in Chicago carrying this baby and David was going to the gym, and God knows how many parties. She felt suddenly old and tired. The reasons for her running away and marrying Walter no longer made a shred of sense to her. She could only imagine what David and the rest of the staff thought. Cringing inwardly, Maddie forced a wide smile. "So?" She urged.

"So?"

"Lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Stop repeating every word I say!" Maddie snapped as she jumped to her feet – well as much as she could jump carrying a baby and the extra weight she had gained. She hated her body but to David she looked sexier than ever. He pushed _that_ thought out of his head.

"I really have a lot of work to catch up on." He lied waving his hand at the papers on his desk.

Maddie was at a loss for words. She had to fight to hide the tears sneaking into her eyes. "Oh." She nodded as she backed away from his desk.

David put his head back to his work. "When are we going to meet him?"

Maddie stopped in her tracks. "Him?" She knew exactly who he meant.

"Yeah him. Your hubby. William." David looked up and leaned back in his chair.

"Walter. His name is Walter."

David nodded. "Ok. When are we going to meet the blushing groom?" He stood up and walked around his desk. He leaned his back against the front of his desk, puckered his lips, and crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes were gleaming with mischief.

Maddie hated him at that second. Why was he torturing her? "I don't know." She threw out with irritation. "He's busy."

David nodded. "Busy heh?" A thought came to him. He laughed to himself. "Got an idea. Pencil it in." He made a writing gesture. "Saturday night. A welcome home Maddie and congratulations to the happy couple party!" David smiled wickedly.

Maddie's face tightened, "I don't know."

"Are you ashamed of Wallace?" He raised a devilish brow.

"Walter!" Maddie practically growled. "His name is Walter!"

David loved to rile her up. "Ok are you ashamed of Walter?" He asked innocently, "Mrs. Bishop?" A smirk ran up the side of his face.

"What did you call me?" She itched to smack that smirk off of his face.

David shrugged, "isn't that your name now? Maddie Bishop?"

"My name is Maddie Hayes!" She shrieked as she pointed her finger at him like a pistol. "Hayes!"

David shrugged again. "Oh, I would think that a woman in love would want to take the name of her husband?" He baited her. "You do love him? Right?"

"Truly! Madly! Deeply!" Maddie lied. "He is my soul mate."

"Ok then Mrs. Bishop!" He pushed off his desk and approached her. Maddie backed up. That intoxicating smell that was pure David ran through her senses. She felt like crying or screaming – or both. "Saturday at 7 at Pat's."

Pat's was their place that they went to together for lunch and dinner at least once a week. Maddie felt her heart splinter. She knew he was trying to hurt her, and she wouldn't fall into his sinister plot! "Sure!" She smiled as she stopped backing away from him. She put her hands on his shoulders and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I can't wait.!" Two can play the game.

**Later that night at Maddie's**

Walter kept gazing at Maddie across the dinner table. She hadn't said a word since she got home, and he was worried about her. She looked a bit wan. "Are you feeling ok?" He ventured with worry coating his voice.

Maddie hadn't even attempted to pretend to Walter she was glad to be home that night. She was overwhelmed with regret and that was making her cranky and out of sorts. She looked up from the plate of food she hadn't touched. She looked into Walter's concerned eyes and felt a flash of pity for this man. She had to try to love him! Walter would make a good husband and good father. He was stable and safe. Safe. She had always wanted a safe man – and then along came David Addison. NO! She would not get on that thought train tonight. She had to push the images of twinkling green eyes and lopsided grins out of her mind. David was the past. Walter the future.

"I'm fine." She forced a smile to her face. "Just a bit tired."

"Go up to bed Maddie." Walter suggested. "I can clean up here."

Maddie felt a twinge of irritation. Why did he always have to be so considerate? Even when she had flat out lied and told him that her doctor insisted that she refrain from any sexual activity until the baby was born, he had only been concerned for her welfare. David would have suggested 'other ways' to please him. David again? She had to stop thinking of that man once and for all!

**Later that night at Teri's**

Across town David was making Teri his Steak La Dave for dinner. She was watching him cook with a huge grin. David smiled back. "Soon you will taste the magic of Dave in the kitchen!" He winked.

"In the kitchen?" She giggled. She peered at the steak cooking on her indoor grill. It smelled terrific. "I can't wait." She told him as she took out the dishes and cutlery to set the table. "I'm famished."

"You're always famished." David quipped with a sideways smirk.

Teri hit him on the shoulder, but she was laughing. "You're unfortunately right Addison." She shook her head as she walked to the table. "Soon I will be as huge as a whale."

David plated the steaks, took the baked potatoes out of the oven and followed her to the table. "Nah, you look great." His voice was sweet as honey and Teri felt a tingle in her belly and some other parts. "Round and soft." David's voice was low, "and beautiful." His eyes were blinding green. He placed a steak and potato on her plate and sat down to eat.

Teri ignored his compliments as she sat down across from David. "This steak is huge!" She laughed, "how do you expect me to finish all of this?" But when she tasted it, she couldn't stop eating. "Oh my God!" She talked with her mouth full. "This is the best steak I have ever eaten!"

David nodded, "Told you babe."

That babe hit her right between her legs. OK her hormones were making her hornier than usual but tonight she couldn't stop her body from wanting his. She had to control herself. She didn't want to lose his friendship.

After that hearty meal David shooed her into the living room. "I order you to find a movie to watch and I will clean up." David ordered her in his bossy tone of voice. They had discovered they were both huge horror fans and had watched a few movies together in the past few months. "Make sure it is scary!" He winked as he pushed her gently out of the kitchen.

The movie was scary, and Teri couldn't help moving closer to David on the sofa. She screamed out during one scary part; David laughed and pulled her closer. They both turned their heads toward one another at the same time and found their lips almost touching. David couldn't resist as his lips found her soft ones.

"I want you." David whispered in that caramel voice that most women couldn't resist.

"God, I want you too David!" Teri cried out as she began to pull off his t-shirt in excitement. Maddie Hayes flew out of her head as her need for David ran through her body.

David pulled back, "You sure its ok?" He asked her, he had never been with a woman in her 9th month of pregnancy and he was nervous he'd hurt her or the baby.

Teri searched his face, "What do you mean?"

"Is it ok," David waved towards her swollen belly, "I don't want to upset the bambino. Or hurt you."

Teri giggled, "as long as you're gentle it will be fine." She reassured him pulling David closer to her body.

And he was. David made love to her gently and slowly. He entered her from the back as his long fingers played over her womanhood and his lips traveled over her neck and back making Teri squirm with passion. He brought her to a mind-blowing climax as she cried out his name. A few seconds later David reached his own strong orgasm. Teri turned to look into his face. "Was it good for you?" She asked timidly. Deep in her heart she knew he wasn't over Maddie Hayes but hoped he could be happy with her now that Maddie was married. "It was great." David smiled wiping a damp tendril of hair out of her eyes, "how bout you baby?" Teri laughed out loud. "I guess my screaming your name should have clued you in," She kissed his mouth softly, "It was wonderful."

Making love to Teri was satisfying but it could never equal the red hot, ground moving, sex he had with Maddie Hayes. He tried to bury those thoughts as he cuddled Teri close to his chest. Sexual heat disappears after a while, David tried to convince himself, but a good woman lasts a lifetime. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next few days sped along. David and Agnes were busy planning Maddie's Welcome Home/Congratulations party. Maddie and David were out together working on a case. It was very awkward between them. Maddie kept trying to get David to admit that he was upset she had gotten married, but David refused to fall for her bait. He pretended that he didn't have a care in the world although inside he was angry and hurt. Being in such close proximity with Maddie and not being able to touch her was slowly driving him mad but then he forced himself to think of Teri and he felt better. She was a good woman and she was his future. Not this complicated nut sitting a few inches away from him.

Was this car always so small? Maddie thought to herself as David drove back to Blue Moon. They had spent the morning tracking down some leads for a new case, but Maddie couldn't keep her mind on business. She had hoped that David would be a bit more upset about her marriage than he seemed to be. She kept sneaking peeks at him from the corner of her eyes. His sideways grin was in place and she felt like screaming at him. "Don't you care at all?" Maddie guessed she had been right about David not wanting to be tied down. He seemed fine with it that he was now off the hook! She hated him! But even though she urged to slap that grin off his face she felt her loins throb when she thought of what those long fingers caressing the steering wheel could do to her. She shifted in her seat to relieve the pressure. Her hormones were out of control to begin with being so close to David made her libido go into overdrive. What had she done with her life, she thought miserably as they pulled into the garage at Blue Moon? Silently they rode the elevator up to the 21st floor. Maddie stomped out of the elevator so hard her heels made small dents in the carpet. David smiled to himself. Something was eating at Maddie and he could guess what it was.

Maddie stopped short as she approached Blue Moon's double doors. Walter! Why on earth was he here? She didn't want David and Walter to meet – ever! A sick feeling of dread spread over her body. Damn men! She hated all of them!

David looked through the doors to see the staff crowded around a light man with dirty blonde hair. AS he wondered who he was Maddie backed up and bumped full force into him. "Whoa young lady." He laughed as he steadied her. She turned to him and waved toward the elevator. "I just remembered something about the case!" She hurriedly told him trying to grab his arm and steer him away from the agency. "We need to go back to that red head we spoke with earlier!"

David snatched his arm out of her firm grasp. He was confused. "What are you saying?" Then he saw Maddie eyes peek towards Blue Moon and the strange man, and it hit him. Walter Bishop! He seriously had expected another poster boy like Sam not this little man with dirty blonde hair. He laughed merrily to himself. No competition here. Wait he fretted inwardly – I'm not in any sort of competition with this man! He's Maddie's husband and I have Teri. Even as he thought that David felt a boulder fall off his chest. He moved away from Maddie and threw open the door to the agency.

Everyone turned to look at the handsome man who blew into Blue Moon with a huge smile. Miss Dipesto smiled at David and Bert was pointing at Walter and grinning from ear to ear.

"This is Walter Bishop!" Bert crowed with mirth. "Miss Hayes husband!"

David grinned down at Walter and extended his hand to shake. "You mean Mrs. Bishop." He said deadpan, "Hi. I'm David Addison."

Walter had expected David Addison to be good looking, but he hadn't realized how handsome he actually was. And so tall and those eyes. Walter felt sick. "Hi!" He almost squealed, "Nice to meet you!" He tried to shake David's hand firmly, but his hand was sweating profusely. He quickly pulled his hand back and nodded at Maddie who looked very pale. "I wanted to surprise you!" He told her with a smile.

"Surprise!" Maddie was not happy.

Walter pointed at a beautiful rocking chair covered in a huge bow. "I got this for you!" He told her with pride. "You will need it when the baby comes and now you can sit in it when you knit!"

Maddie's face turned ashen. She remained silent as she stared at the chair.

David looked at Maddie with his green eyes dancing with amusement. "Since when do you knit?"

Walter put his arm around her waist. "I'm teaching her!" He told David pleased with himself.

David gave a short laugh, "Oh nice." He winked at Maddie. "Although I could think of other things you can be taught to do in that chair."

Maddie glared at him menacingly.

"She is such a fast learner!" Walter gushed looking at Maddie with glee.

"She sure is!" David snickered. "I've taught her so much over the years." He winked at Maddie and she had the urge to punch him in his smug face. She resisted. "Right Maddie?"

Maddie ignored him. "Well Walter let's be on our way." She patted her belly, "I'm famished." She lied. She didn't think she'd be able to eat anything with the lump that had formed in her throat.

Walter nodded as he took her hand, David felt an immediate urge to pull her hand out of that strange man's but then he remembered he was her husband. He put on his bullet proof face. "Yeah I bet she's eating for two now." David waved toward her stomach.

The three of them just stood staring at each other for a few seconds. It was getting awkward. "Well enjoy your lunch," David managed to force out. "Guess I will see you on Saturday Wally."

"It's Walter." Walter said and then looked puzzled. "What's Saturday?"

Maddie felt her heart beating fast, "Come on Walter!" She attempted to pull Walter out of the door.

"We're throwing a party for Maddie and you on Saturday!" David almost shouted to get Walter's attention. "Didn't Maddie mention it?" David knew now that she hadn't. Guess she wasn't eager to have him meet the hubby.

"No." Walter searched Maddie's face. "Why didn't you tell me?" He suddenly felt like a joke. Why had he married a woman who was clearly in love with another man. And now that man was standing in front of him with a snide look in his eyes.

"I forgot." Maddie lied. "I've been so busy and had lots of things on my mind." She avoided looking at David.

"I'm sure you have." Walter frowned at Maddie.

Maddie forced a smile onto her face. "But now you know!"

Walter nodded. "Now I know."

David hit Walter on the back forcefully almost knocking the smaller man over. "It will be fun Wally!"

"It's Walter!" Maddie and Walter both snapped at the same time.

David laughed as he turned toward his office. "Have a good lunch you happy newlyweds!"

Maddie wanted to kill David and Walter wanted to sink into a hole.

David and Maddie avoided all contact with each other for the next couple of days. David went out in the field with Bert while Maddie worked on the ledgers which were in surprisingly good shape. Both were confused and hurt and didn't want to be near one another.

Saturday came faster than Maddie would have liked. She dreaded the party and complained all day that she was tired and ill, but Walter would have no part of her feigned sickness. He was going to this party with his head held high. He was Maddie's husband and he was going to show the world that this beauty was his – or would be his as soon as the baby came. Maddie reluctantly agreed to go to the party but as she looked at herself in the mirror she plopped on the bed in tears. Walter felt scared when he saw Maddie lying on the bed in tears. Maybe she really does feel ill he thought sadly. "Are you ok Maddie?" Walter rushed to her and put his hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever.

"I am not fine!" Maddie sobbed. "I am fat and ugly and old!"

Oh, so that's it. Her pride was hurting. Why couldn't Maddie see she was still a gorgeous woman! "You are beautiful and not fat!" Walter picked her off the bed and cuddled her in his arms. "You are pregnant and glowing!" He kissed the top of her head. "You will be the most gorgeous woman at the restaurant!" Walter almost cooed to her. "I am proud to be the man to escort you tonight." He dried her tears with his fingers.

"I don't know what to wear!" She groaned. "I feel like a stuffed pig!"

Walter laughed. "Nonsense!"

Maddie got up and approached her vast closet. She had just bought a few new maternity outfits and for some reason had bought a sexy backless black dress that showed off her long sexy legs. Determinedly, she snatched the dress out of the closet and retreated to the bathroom to dress. When she looked in the mirror, Maddie knew she looked spectacular. For a pregnant old woman that is….

"Maddie!" Walter's eyes were wide open with admiration and lust. "You look like a movie star!" He pulled her into his arms and tried to cover her mouth with his. She adroitly pulled away with a laugh. "Walter stop you're going to ruin my makeup!"

Walter's jaw clenched. "Would you care a fig about your makeup if it were David Addison trying to kiss you?"

Stunned, Maddie could only look at him with her mouth open, "What did you say?" Walter had hit a nerve.

Walter waved his hands as if to make what he said go away. "Forget it!" He turned to shrug into his suit jacket.

"Forgotten." Maddie's voice was cold steel, and Walter knew enough about her to back off when he had the chance.

When David picked Teri up for the party, he was pleased to see how sexy and attractive she looked even at 9 months pregnant. He usually saw her in sweats and baggy clothes but tonight she was wearing a navy-blue dress which accentuated her curves. He whistled when he saw her.

Teri laughed and twirled around to show David all sides of her. "The baby whale goes out!" She scoffed uneasily.

David was stunned. "Are you kidding?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over with green lasers. "You are drop dead gorgeous!" He grinned at her lazily, "Damn woman maybe we should skip this soiree and just stay home." He winked.

Teri felt her loins throb but shook her head. "Now how would it look for the host not to show up?" She moved away from him and picked up her purse.

David shrugged and ruffled his hair. "Actually, I couldn't care less." He admitted. "I met Wally the other day and believe me he doesn't seem to be the life of the party."

Teri was curious. "You met Maddie's husband?" Teri knew David well enough to know that he wasn't very forthcoming with information or details about certain aspects of his life. Maddie Hayes for one.

David shrugged again. "He dropped by the office the other day to take Maddie to lunch." He ran his fingers through his hair, "seems like an ok dude. Good for Maddie. He is definitely safe." He let out a short laugh. "Won't see him running around on her. Nice, safe man." David nodded. "Her dream."

Teri didn't know what to say. She knew that David was still in love with Maddie Hayes but seeing how the woman could hurt him made her feel jealous. She decided to shrug it off and try to enjoy as much of David as she could. She linked her arm through his and pulled him toward the door. "Well, I can't wait to meet this nice, safe man." She smiled up at him as they walked out her door.

The party was going on for about an hour before Maddie started to think that maybe David wouldn't show up. She wouldn't put it passed him. His idea of a joke at her expense? Damn that man could still make her furious – and hurt. Was she just a joke? A toy that he had enjoyed playing with and now was bored with his game? A jolt of misery raced through her mind. Screw him! She thought determinedly. This is MY party and I will enjoy it. She turned to Walter with a smile as Bert and Agnes approached.

"Mr. Addison is late." Bert mumbled under his breath.

"Surprise." Agnes replied, "you know Mr. Addison. "He likes to make an entrance." She elbowed Bert. "Let's go talk to Maddie and Walter." She forced a smile to her face. "After all someone has to welcome them to their party."

A few moments later Maddie felt the electricity she always felt when David was near. She turned away from Agnes who she had been talking to and her eyes widened in shock.

David and Teri entered the restaurant holding hands and beaming at the staff members of Blue Moon. A murmur started among the crowd questioning who the woman with David was. Maddie was asking herself that question as she saw them stroll in together like they were movie stars. Her stomach knotted and she saw red and green. "Who is that woman with David?" She asked Agnes tersely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't know. Miss Hayes." Agnes was just as shocked as everyone else.

Maddie turned to Bert with blue eyes blazing. "You must know who she is Viola!"

Bert shook his shaggy head. "No clue Miss Hayes." He looked over at the woman who was with David. "But you know Mr. Addison never has any trouble keeping time with the ladies." Agnes wanted to kick him.

Maddie gasped as Teri moved closer. "She's pregnant!" She whispered urgently.

Maddie made a bee line to David and Teri. She was a woman on a mission.

David saw Maddie approach with fire in her eyes. He actually backed up from the venom spewing from her. "Maddie!"

Maddie pointed her finger at Teri as if it were a loaded gun. "Who is this woman David?" She gave him no time to replay, "AND! " I Just Have One Question for You! Did You Know She Was Pregnant When You and I Were Almost Getting Pregnant?" Maddie was practically frothing at the mouth.

Walter was looking on with horror in his eyes. How on earth could Maddie act in such a way toward David when she was married to him? The realization that he had made a huge mistake washed over Walter.

Teri decided to step in. "No, I am not having David's baby." She told Maddie, "We met when he wanted to practice Lamaze so he would know what to do when you came back!" Teri felt angry at this spoiled blonde in front of her. She wanted her cake and to eat it too, but Teri wouldn't allow it! "But then you came back with a HUSBAND." Teri scowled at Maddie. "You really have some nerve!"

Maddie felt the blood drain from her face. What had she done? Her life was in ruins and it was all her fault. She bolted from the room.

Teri looked at David. "Go!" She waved after Maddie. "I'm fine."

David found Maddie standing outside with her arms wrapped around her body. He could see she was upset but he was upset too. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" He asked her with anger coating his voice. "Are you fucking crazy or what!?"

"I hate it when you curse Addison!" Maddie looked at him with a tear stained scowling face. "Just go away!" She waved towards the party room. "Go back to your baby mama!"

"Are you kidding me?" David's eyes were green chips of ice. "You're trying to make me out to be the bad guy?" He put up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I'm done! You're nuts!"

"And you're an asshole!"

David nodded, "Yep I am!" He agreed, "First I let you screw me around with your damn pacts and I lapped up any interest you showed me!" He was on a roll, "and then you tell me we don't belong together. Make me feel that I'm not good enough for Queen Maddie." She spat out with venom, "made me feel like half a man." He continued with fury, "and then you leave in the middle of the night without a goodbye and stay away for 3 months!" Points to himself, "and dumb David waits around like a huge asshole, and then you decide to bring your ass back with Surprise! A husband! Guess a man you knew for 3 days is a better father and husband for you than I could ever be!"

Maddie saw the hurt in his eyes and the reality of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks. What was she thinking? "David wait," She begged frantically.

David ignored her as the words spilled from his mouth like water from an open hose, "Dumb David even tried to get everything ready for when you decided to come home!" He nodded his head toward the party room. "And Teri?" Head shake, "No, I didn't know her when we were screwing around. I wanted to learn Lamaze to be there for you and she needed a Lamaze partner." He shrugged. "So ba bing!" A lopsided grin ran up his face slowly, "actually I really should thank you."

Maddie felt her heart splinter as she listened to David. He was doing that for her, and she had no idea! She felt sick with dread. "David, "she attempted again.

"Yeah thank you for letting me meet Teri and letting me know how a real woman treats a man." He looked at Maddie icily, "yep, makes me feel like a man not a toy to be played with." He grabbed her arm, "But NOW, I think you need to dry your crocodile tears and get back to the party." He pulled her toward the party room. "Your party! And stop embarrassing yourself. Get a fucking grip. Wally misses you!"

Maddie pulled her arm away from David's grip and walked with her head held high back to the party. Screw David Addison.

Despite her resolve Maddie couldn't keep her eyes off of David and that woman. He was so attentive to her that it made her nauseous. Walter was trying to engage her in small talk, but she ignored him.

Walter was a patient man, but Maddie was making it very difficult. She was blatantly ignoring him as she stared at her partner and that woman he was with. Why on earth did Maddie marry him if she wasn't even going to try and be couple?

The night wore on. Most of the Blue Mooners were having a great time. The food was delicious, the drinks were free, and the music was entertaining. David was doing his best to make Teri comfortable, but she felt awkward; she could feel Maddie's eyes boring into her and she just wanted to leave. She looked at her watch and told herself another hour or so and then she'd say she felt sick. David was attentive and never left her side but was it because he truly enjoyed her company or was it all a show for Maddie? That thought made her feel sad and a bit angry.

Maddie was trying to pay attention to Walter, but she had no interest in anything he had to say. Why hadn't she noticed how boring he was before she married him? She felt nauseous when she imagined spending her life with this man. Had David ruined her for other men? Her eyes once again moved towards David like a magnet to steel. She wanted to scream as she saw David bend his head close to Teri and whisper in her ear. Teri laughed up at David and he pulled her up from her chair. Maddie quickly turned her head when she realized that they were headed her way. She smiled at Walter as he droned on.

Walter acknowledged David and Teri's presence with an ill at ease smile. He had tried to keep away from David Addison all night. He never knew what to say to the man he knew Maddie still was in love with. "I meant to stop at your table and say thank you for the party." Walter lied, "but I couldn't tear myself away from my wife." Dig.

David nodded with his bullet proof smile. "Why I understand Wally. Maddie is very hard to keep away from." David grinned, "Oh have you met Teri Knowles?" He grinned down at Teri with affection, "this one is hard to keep away from too."

Walter smiled at Teri wondering whose baby she was having. And why was David with her? The scene Maddie had caused when she saw the two together was still fresh in his mind. "Hello," He pointed toward her huge belly, "almost time I see?"

Teri nodded at Walter, she just wanted to leave and get away from Maddie and her demon eyes. "Yes, any day now." She nodded. "I was just telling David I'm not feeling too well."

David confirmed her statement with a slow nod, "Yeah sorry to leave the party so early but I need to do what's best for the little lady here," a quick smile, "and that is getting her home," a peek toward Maddie, " and in bed as soon as possible."

Maddie wanted to scream and kick someone, but she put on her fake model smile. "Why of course." She leaned toward Walter, "I understand completely."

David wanted to punch Walter Bishop is his smiling face. "So just wanted to say good night and see if you're enjoying the party."

"Oh yes!" Maddie fake gushed with glee, "such a great party. Thank you, David."

"My pleasure." He pursed his lips and ruffled his hair, "anyway see you Monday."

Teri looked at Maddie, "nice to meet you." She lied, "you too Walter," she smiled and was thrilled to be leaving.

After David left with Teri, Maddie was unhappier than ever. Everything that Walter said she snapped at, everything he did annoyed her. Finally, they said their goodbyes and made their way to Maddie's house in uncomfortable silence.

David drive Teri back to her house and kept up a solid stream of conversation. He didn't want her to see that he was hurting so he used his glibness to mask his hurt. Teri could see through him, but she was too tired and uncomfortable to call him out on it. When they reached her house, David got out and made his way around the car to help her out. "Should I stay?" he asked as he opened her door and led her toward the living room.

Teri shook her head. "I just want to curl up and go to sleep." Teri told him candidly, "I'm fine Addison."

Actually, David was relieved. "You certain?"

Teri nodded. "Ok Knowles. Call me if you need me or just miss me." David joked as he left with a two-finger kiss.

Maddie was making a cup of tea when Walter walked into the kitchen. He was still fully dressed. "I think we should talk Maddie." Walter stated and pointed her to a chair.

She turned off the burner and sat down looking at Walter curiously, "anything wrong?" Everything was wrong.

"You tell me." Walter replied taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"Everything is fine." She lied as her fingers played through her blonde hair nervously.

Walter shook his head; his eyes were sad. "I don't think so." He told her truthfully. "I know you wanted to try. I know you didn't deliberately use me." He scratched his head, "at least I hope not." Maddie listened in silence, "but actually seeing how you look at David." He shrugged, "actually seeing how you act when you're around him shows me that there is no hope for us."

"David?" She lied, "I hate him."

"Stop Maddie!" Walter snapped in ire, "You're in love with the man!" He pointed at himself, "I'm not blind. Stop lying to me."

"I am not in love with that man!" Maddie raged, "he's vile, and sloppy, and irresponsible and…" She put her head in her hands, "and I am crazy about him." She looked at Walter with tear filled eyes, "I am so sorry," She put her hand on his. "I never meant to hurt you. I really wanted to try and be your wife." She continued sadly, "but when I saw him again, I knew I still loved him. And when I saw him with Teri, well I went a little crazy." She gave a short laugh.

Walter smiled, "a little?"

The conversation continued with Maddie and Walter agreeing to get the marriage annulled as soon as possible. Shortly after Walter left leaving Maddie alone to cry herself to sleep.

The loud ringing of the phone woke David out of a dream where he was holding Maddie and kissing her sweet lips, he was pulled awake as he reached for the phone. "Yea?" he barked into the receiver.

"David," Teri sounded like she was in pain, "I think it's time." 

David flew out of bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He was instantly alert. "I'll be right over!"

"I think its best if you meet me at the hospital." Teri suggested, "I just called a cab. It will be faster that way."

David agreed as he pulled on his clothes.

By the time David got to the hospital, Teri was in the labor room. He ran in and was in just in time to welcome an 8lb 5-ounce little boy into the world. David had tears in his eyes as he watched the doctor hand the baby to Teri with a smile. "Yippy!" David laughed out loud as he kissed Teri on her sweaty brow. "How do you feel mommy?"

"Fine now Addison." Teri hugged the baby to her breast and watched in awe as the infant immediately latched on to her breast and began to suckle. She looked down at the baby, "Ellery." She stated. "I am going to name him Ellery after my dad." Teri had been close to her dad who had died a few years back.

"Great name." David proclaimed happily as he gazed down at the mother and baby dreamily. Suddenly, in his mind's eyes Teri and her baby turned into Maddie and her child. He quickly shook off that thought as he concentrated on being there for Teri.

When she arrived at Blue Moon on Monday, Maddie was disgruntled to find that Teri had given birth and David was with her and would not be in until the following day. She couldn't get the picture out of her head of David cuddling with Teri and her baby. She was in a waspish mood and continued to snap at rage at the staff until Agnes walked into Maddie's office and closed the door behind her. She needed to talk to Miss Hayes before the staff jumped ship.

Maddie looked at Agnes with angry eyes. "Can I help you Miss Dipesto?"

Agnes approached Maddie's desk with her curls bouncing but her eyes were hard chips of brown ice. Maddie had never seen Agnes look so angry and she was taken aback. "Agnes?" Maddie prompted, "What's wrong?"

Agnes threw up her hands, "what's wrong?" She cried, "everything is wrong!" Agnes pointed her index finger at Maddie like it was a loaded pistol, "you should never have come back!"

Maddie's eyes widened in hurt.

Agnes nodded vigorously making her earring tinkle, "you ruined everything!"

Maddie searched Agnes' face, "what are you saying Agnes? What have I ruined?"

Agnes shook her head and plopped in the client chair in front of Maddie's desk, "for years we all watched you and Mr. Addison falling in love," Maddie tried to interrupt but Agnes held up her hand, "and then you go away and when you come back you have a husband!" Tears clouded her eyes, "how could you hurt Mr. Addison that way?" Agnes asked incredulously, "don't you care about him at all?" Maddie opened her mouth to speak but Agnes just continued her tirade, "and now you come in this morning like a shrew treating us all like crap!" She pointed her finger at Maddie again, "we don't deserve it! We've all been here for you!"

Maddie had tears running down her face, "I am so sorry Agnes." She admitted, "I just had some shocking news this morning." Maddie shrugged, "and Walter and I have decided to get an annulment. So, I guess I am a bit cranky and angry." She looked at Agnes, "angry at myself!" Maddie hit her chest with her hands in ire, "I am angry with ME." She shook her head and leaned back in her chair, "When I got the baby books from David, I made a decision to come home and try to make things work." She sighed deeply, "but then when I was on the train coming home, I got scared. I had a nightmare that the baby would change David into Pat Boone."

Agnes listened, "Pat Boone?"

Maddie nodded with a slight smile, "so not the David Addison we know and love."

"But it was just a dream Miss Hayes!"

"But that dream got me worrying. And I wasn't sure if it was David's baby at all," Maddie sighed again, "but now I know."

"You know?"

"I know?"

"Oh."

Maddie put her head in her hands and then looked up at Agnes with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I went to the dr. this morning for a checkup." Agnes waited, "he moved up my due date. I'm not as pregnant as I first believed." Maddie stood up and patted her belly, "Sam was gone by the time I got pregnant. This little one is David's!" She sat back down and wept, "I have ruined everything!"

Agnes went around the desk and put her arms around Maddie, "it will be ok Miss Hayes. Mr. Addison loves you!"

Maddie looked up, "he is with Teri now." Her heart hurt just saying those words.

Across town David was busy getting Teri and the baby set up at Teri's small apartment. He looked around at the crowded room, "you sure you need all this stuff?" He waved his hands around to encompass all the infant paraphernalia.

Teri looked at him deadpan as she placed the sleeping infant in his bassinet. "You mean like a crib?"

"Ha ha," David nodded his head, "like the thing he's sleeping in now." He pointed around the room, "he doesn't need a highchair yet or a playpen."

Teri sighed and plopped on the well-worn sofa. "Well people sent me gifts and believe me I am in no position to refuse." She put her head back on the back cushion, "and babies grow fast. He'll be using these things in no time."

"Whatever happened to your motto – only what you can fit in your car?"

Teri laughed. "Things change."

David smiled and sat next to her, "if you say so mommy." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry? Do you want to order some food?" Teri shook her head. "I'm kind of beat Addison. I think I just want to nap when he's sleeping now."

David felt she was hinting at him to leave. He got up and looked down at her. "You sure? I can stay." He offered.

A quick shake of the head. "No. I'm fine."

"Okey Dokey." David put on his jacket and headed for the door. "Call me if you need anything." She nodded. "And I will stop by tomorrow morning." He told her throwing her a 2-finger kiss and closing the door behind him. He was a bit confused as to why Teri seemed to be pushing him away, but he had to admit to himself that he felt a bit relieved. He had feelings for Teri but taking on a whole new family at this point when he was still so confused over Maddie didn't feel right. 

Teri lay her head on the sofa and closed her eyes. She was also very confused. The baby's father had heard through the grapevine that she had given birth and suddenly he wanted to be in the picture. Despite Teri's denials she was in love with Ellery's dad.

When David strolled into his office the following morning, he was surprised to see Maddie seated behind his desk. He knew already from Bert that Walter was out of the picture but at this point none of that mattered. Maddie still had used his guts for a mop and wiped the floor with his heart. He was angry and hurt and sometimes seeing her only made the feelings worse. He pushed a smile onto his face and approached his desk. "Something I need to know?" He waved at her sitting in his chair, "am I fired?" He quipped. Wait, maybe he was. Who knew with that Blonde?

Maddie laughed and stood up. "No. Of course not." She stared into his eyes. "You're the best dick here." Wait, did I just say that? Maddie shocked herself.

David was stunned and his face showed it. "Maddie Hayes." He joked, "I'm fetching to wipe your mouth out with soap." What was she up to? His mind was a jumble of emotions and questions and he despised it. What game was she playing with him now?

"You know what I meant David." She smoothed over.

"Do I?"

"You do."

"Soooo, what has you warming up my chair for me this morning?" He changed direction.

"I wanted to talk." Maddie told him directly as she walked around his desk and stood in front of him.

David leaned against his desk folded his arms and stared at her, "ok talk."

Maddie had her speech all planned – telling David about Walter and trying to explain why she had one the things she had done – but now the words vanished from her mind. She felt suddenly nervous and unsure as she looked into blank green eyes. Maybe he really didn't care at all. Should she tell him it's his baby? No, she chided herself, not the time. Soon though. He has to know the truth.

David saw she was at a loss for words and a small part of him felt sorry for her, "so I hear Wally's gone?" He threw out.

Maddie swallowed hard, "yes, yes he is."

"Couldn't stand the smell of you anymore?" David joked with a glint of spite in his eyes.

Maddie threw him a deadly look, "No, David, we just decided that it wasn't working out between us." She shrugged, "I suppose we jumped into marriage too quickly."

David couldn't help the laugh that sprung from his lips. "Ya think?" He guffawed.

"Stop David!" Maddie fumed, "why is everything a joke to you?"

David's laugh turned into a scowl, "a joke?" He shook his head, "no none of this is a joke to me!" His jaw was tight with anger,"

"Well it isn't a joke to me either!"

David's green eyes searched her face, "what do you want from me Maddie?" he prodded annoyed.

Maddie shrugged, "I don't know maybe go back in time." She walked closer to him, "Can't we forget the past? Start with a clean slate?"

With eyes like green ice, David scowled at her, "Gee a clean slate? You want to start with a clean slate?" He gave a bitter laugh, "Ok let's talk about clean slates. I'm not the one who left in the middle of the night for Chicago. I'm not the one that met some guy on a train and married him." He pushed off his desk and neared her, "I got a clean slate! I did nothing but stay here and wait." He smirked down at her, "I'm the head waiter. And to put the cherry on top, I also spent most of my time preparing to help you with the baby – which you now say isn't even mine."

Maddie held back. This wasn't the time to tell David that it was his baby. He was too angry and too cold. His coldness scared her.

David continued in a low voice, "I got a clean slate."

"Teri?" Maddie couldn't help herself," yea didn't take her long to latch on to you!" Her eyes were blue orbs.

David shook his head, "I told you how we met, and I really do not have to explain my relationship with Teri to you." David brushed her off.

"Do you love her?"

David avoided the question as he pushed by her and headed for the door, "Speaking about Teri, I promised to stop by and see how she's doing." He opened the door, "unlike you I will be back. Not running off – yet." He closed the door with a firm slam.

After David left, Maddie stared at the empty doorway and felt tears pricking her eyes. He did love Teri! Her heart shattered with pain as she plopped on the leather sofa where they had spent many intimate moments and wished she really could go back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

When David got to Teri's house he was met with chaos. The baby was screaming at the top of his lungs, Teri was trying to prepare his bottle, the phone was ringing off the hook and the house looked like a hurricane had blown through it.

David looked around in horror, "why didn't you call me?" David picked up the baby and began to rock him.

Teri wiped her sweating brow with her hand, "Everything was fine!" Teri put the bottle in the pot on the stove to warm it up. "And then well I tried to take a shower and Ellery rebelled," she laughed shortly. "Guess he was hungry so I gave up the shower, tried to feed him then realized I forgot to make any bottles before I conked out last night," she waved toward the baby who was still upset, "and I guess he has no patience at all because he starting to scream, then the phone started ringing and well then you walked in."

"I suggest you lock your door!"

"I just opened it to put the trash outside the door!" She told David as she walked into the kitchen to get the bottle. "Ouch!" She cried as she pulled her burnt wrist from the hot pot.

David ran in to the kitchen and pulled up Ter's wrist to see the damage. "you'll live." He handed the baby to Teri, took the bottle out of the pot, tested the temperature on his wrist, retrieved the baby and began to feed the now quiet infant.

Teri sat in a kitchen chair and smiled, "you're a life saver Addison."

David placed a dishtowel on his shoulder and then placed the baby in it to burp him; after a huge burp David began to feed the baby again until the bottle was drained. He put a sleepy Ellery in his bassinet gently.

Teri looked at David in awe, the man was a natural. She wished she could love him but one thing she had left out was that she had spent most of the night talking to Ellery's dad. He was coming to LA from San Francisco where the orchestra was playing and wanted to see Teri and the baby. He wanted to try again. And although she had reservations, Teri wanted to try to. Now, to tell David.

"David can we talk?"

He was just about to make a joke but saw the seriousness in her eyes, "Sure, babe."

Teri picked up the clean, unfolded laundry from the sofa and waved David to sit.

David sat and waited for Teri to start to speak. He smiled her way to urge her on.

"First of all, I just want to tell you that you are the most amazing man that I have ever met." She began as she sat next to David and took his hand, "You're kind, and smart, and funny, and drop dead gorgeous." She smiled into his eyes with her soft brown ones.

David nodded, "I know that." He jested wondering a bit nervously what she was getting at. He wished that Maddie would say those words to him instead of always making him feel like a bug under her shoe.

Teri giggled a bit tensely, "And I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me and Ellery."

"Happy to help!"

"And I do love you David." Teri went on determinedly.

David was getting more anxious. He had realized that he loved Teri, but he wasn't in love with her. He had thought that she was feeling the same. What's this?

Silently, David nodded.

"But I'm not in love with you."

"Thank God!" The words flew from David's mouth before he could pull them back.

Teri burst out laughing. "Well you're taking this better than expected." She said with a grin, "damn Addison!"

David took her hand between his two larger ones, "Sorry I didn't mean to sound so happy but well," he hesitated, "I love you too Teri but like you just said I'm not IN LOVE with you." He kissed her temple gently, "not that I haven't tried. And I know in my soul that if some nutty blonde didn't hold my heart and my balls in her hands, I could fall for you."

Teri nodded, "I know." She told him, "and I love someone else too. Ellery's father has been calling me. He wants to meet the baby."

David's eyes narrowed, "after he left you!"

Teri shook her head, "well actually he didn't leave me. I left him." She explained taking her hand back and pushing back her messy curls from her face, "Jacob is a bit younger than me and I didn't think that he would be happy with a baby so I made the decision to come to LA and get a job at the university."

David's mouth dropped open. "That's almost as bad as Maddie's disappearing act!" He looked at her with wide eyes, "Teri!"

"No, not exactly. He knew that I was pregnant, and he didn't try to stop me!" She shrugged, "I was hoping he would tell me to stay, that he loved me, and that he wanted the baby. But he didn't. So, I came to LA and you know the rest."

"Is he in it for the long haul?"

Teri nodded, "he says that he is. He wants us to move back to San Francisco. His family left him a small house there and he wants to get married."

"That's great Teri!" David crowed with joy, "of course I will miss you, but I love San Francisco, and this will give me a reason to get there more often!"

Teri pointed her finger at David with a smile, "you better Addison!"

When David drove away from Teri's he felt a mixture of emotions, happiness for her, sadness for himself and hurt and anger toward Maddie. Why did she have to ruin it all? Damn that blonde.

The next several days had David feeling lonely and lost. He had gone to meet Teri's boyfriend and was happy to see that he was actually a good guy. He seemed crazy about the baby and from the way he looked at Teri David could tell that he was heads over heels over her. David was happy for Teri, but he was confused, used and bruised. Thoughts of leaving Blue Moon raced through his tired brain more than once. He knew that he had to make a decision about his life. Being around Maddie, working with her every day and not being able to hold her was unbearable.

Maddie was facing similar thoughts over David. Should she just go back to Chicago? Sell Blue Moon and make a new start in LA? Her fevered thoughts kept her up nights and along with the growing baby in her womb made her tired and cranky. Agnes was right and she shouldn't pick on the staff but all she wanted to do was stay in bed with the covers over her head. She was sad and angry that David seemed to be keeping out of her hair the last few days. His excuse was being out in the field with Viola, but Maddie knew he could have sent someone else to be with Bert. She sighed as she worked on the boring ledgers on her desk. Something had to give and soon.

Maddie and David had been working on a huge case for an important client when she had first returned to Blue Moon. The detectives thought the case was solved but Viola had found out some new information in his leg work. Bert set up a stake out for that night with David but at the last-minute Bert came down with a bad stomach and couldn't make the stake out (or so Agnes said). Agnes decided that Maddie should accompany David. Both detectives grudgingly agreed. Neither could back out without looking childish and spiteful.

David couldn't keep his mind off of the last time he and Maddie had been alone in the car together during a stake out. His pants unwillingly tightened thinking about the best blow job he had ever received. He peeked over at Maddie and noticed she was looking at him. She quickly turned her head to stare out of the front window. "Why are we here again Addison?" She knew exactly why they were stationed outside the client's house, but she needed something to say. The silence was oppressive. She cringed as she remembered how many times, she had wished that David shut his mouth for a minute – well they say watch what you wish for.

"Pregnancy is causing early onset memory loss?" David teased.

Maddie didn't reply. "Remember all the stake outs we've been on?" She smiled at him. "That Crazy old lady who hired us to find out where her cat was going at night?" Maddie laughed

David laughed too, "Mrs…um'' David was trying to remember.

"Walker!" Maddie giggled.

"Yeah she was an old kook but hey she paid good money." He laughed again, "so many good times."

Maddie nodded, "yes many good times." She moved closer to David, "and remember the first stake out where we uh kissed?" She threw out. They had done way more than kiss. So many stake outs after they had made loved ended with sex. They couldn't keep their hands off one another.

David started to feel uncomfortable and annoyed. So, she thinks that she can wag her little finger and my cock is all hers again? I'm not that easy. Actually, his dick was throbbing in his tight jeans as he remembered all the stake outs when they had screwed around. Damn that blonde. He could almost smell her arousal.

Maddie leaned her face close to David's – their lips were less than an inch apart, "I remember." She drawled sexily as she covered David's mouth with hers.

David felt Maddie's tongue push into his mouth and for an instant his dick took over for his mind and then all the hurt and anguish she had put him through over the last few months raced through his head and he gently pushed her away.

"Damn! I think I caught Viola's bug!" he lied starting the car and pulling into the street. "I need to get home! This guy isn't leaving tonight anytime soon anyway."

The ride back to Maddie's house was quiet and tense. Maddie, ashamed at her bold move, practically ran out of the car when it pulled up in front of her house. David rolled down the window and called after her, "I'll pick you up at 9!" His answer who the loud slam of her front door.

The following week was tense at Blue Moon. Maddie practically barricaded herself in her office. She was hurt, embarrassed, mildly, nauseous, and generally sick at heart. She barely spoke to David when they did meet in the office or elevator and only gave direct answers to clients at meetings. She didn't want to run back to Chicago, but she couldn't go on this way any longer. She was a grown woman and needed to face things head on not run and hide in her childhood home.

David was happy that Maddie was avoiding him. He really didn't have much to say to her. He was still hurt, angry and confused over her treatment of him. Did she think that he was a toy that she could play with then put on a shelf when she was done? He had practically cut off his balls to make Maddie happy! And she had the nerve to think that he would come crawling back to her because she wanted him? Now, she wanted him? Fuck her. He had grown back his balls and they were bigger than ever. Just stick to the slap and tickle Addison he constantly reminded himself. No woman is worth losing his dignity and manhood over. Even Maddie Hayes!

**The following week:**

Maddie couldn't sleep at all. She had tossed and turned thinking and thinking over her situation and what her next move would be. She sat up in her bed with a start realizing what she needed to do. And before she lost her nerve, she was going through with it!

First, she called David's house to see if he was home. She doubted that Teri and the baby would be spending much time at David's empty apartment so if he was home, he probably was alone. That was the chance she had to take. When a groggy David answered the phone on the 5th ring (Maddie was about to hang up) she quickly hung up, threw a jacket over her nightshirt, and headed out of her house. She would not take a minute more to think or she would chicken out. She drove too fast to David's apartment. Next thing she knew she was knocking on his front door with a closed fist. Her body was numb with nerves.

Can I get any sleep tonight David thought as he was woken up by a loud pounding on his door. First some ass calls me and hangs up and now this!

He almost tripped over his barbells when he rushed to the door. The pounding was too loud for his hangover. Tequila had helped him to sleep last night as it had for the last couple of weeks. quick thought flew into his head as he reached the door. But no; she wouldn't! He pulled open the door to find Maddie staring into his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Maddie tried to steady her voice. She didn't want David to realize how nervous she was.

David moved aside and waved her into his empty living room. She moved passed him and stood in the middle of his living room. Thoughts of the first time she was here rushed through her mind. Thoughts of the last time she was here made her blush.

Silently, David moved in front of her and crossed his arms across his chest.

Helplessly, Maddie stared at his newly developed muscles. David had always had a sexy body but now he was no longer a lanky boy he was a grown man. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. "David." She murmured. Her tongue was suddenly too dry to speak. She knew she looked a fool just standing there in her jacket and nightshirt with a stupid look on her face, but she couldn't get any words out.

David was getting annoyed, why was she here?' Why are you here Maddie?" his voice was below zero cold. "What do you want?"

Maddie hated that ice cold look in his eyes. She remembered how he used to look at her with passion. Had she ruined it all? "Can we sit?"

David refused to let her sit on his bed. That brought too many memories. He pulled out the chest they had sat on the first time she had come here. He saw she was wearing the same jacket and sneakers and for a moment his heart twisted. He quickly knocked that moment of weakness away and sat down on the chest with a blank face. He waved her down. "Sit."

Maddie carefully sat on the chest. She sighed with a strong resolve. "We need to talk."

David remained silent.

Maddie ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair and shook her head, "You know I never meant to hurt you."

This shit again! "Again, with this? And it couldn't wait til the morning? After coffee?" he snapped.

"Listen to me David!" Maddie commanded him with a stern voice. "Just listen! I know I made mistake. I take responsibility for ruining everything we had between us." She stared into his icy green eyes and she felt tears prick her eyes, she wiped them away, "I can't undo the past. What I did. I did. I don't have a clean slate. But now we," she stopped, "I need to look to the future." She patted her stomach, "I'm having a baby."

David's eyes grew dark green with anger and hurt, "yeah Sam's baby. You keep telling me!" He jumped to his feet, "I think this talk is over!" His hands were working to emphasize his words. "Yeah it's not mine. I know that!I GET IT!" He bellowed with fury. I will ask again WHY ARE YOU FUCKIN HERE?"

Maddie stood up in a flash. Now she was angry! Blue chips stared him down. "Screw you Addison!" She growled menacingly, "I thought I could come here, and we could talk like 2 adults!" She pointed her finger at him like a weapon, "But I forget who I'm dealing with!"

David pointed to himself, "Me? I act like a child!?" He gave a short, bitter laugh, "this coming from a grown woman who ran home to mommy and daddy when things didn't go her way!"

"Forget this all!" She threw up her hands in surrender, "I'm selling Blue Moon and getting the HELL away from you!" She stomped her foot. "I HATE YOU!"

David threw her an evil glare. "So, this is why you had to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me?" He shook his head, "damn Maddie you are crazy!"

Maddie moved towards him and slapped him hard on his face. David stepped back and grabbed her arm before she could hit him again, "déjà vu?" He snapped, "And you really are a cold fucking bitch!"

Maddie was trying to pull away from David's grasp, "Stop cursing at me!" She began to weep, "I never want to see your face again!" She pulled her arm from his grasp, "I'm leaving!"

David saw her tears, "now why are you crying?" He asked sitting on the chest in defeat, "you come here to tell me you're closing the agency and you're the one crying?" His eyes were pools of hurt.

Maddie shook her head and dried her tears with her fingers. "No, that's not what I came to tell you!" She cried bitterly.

"I'm confused Maddie. Isn't that what you said just a few minutes ago?" he reminded her, "stop playing with me!"

"That's not what I am doing David!" She took a deep breath and stopped her tears. "It's not Sam's baby."

David looked startled, "hold the phone!" he almost shouted, "If it's not mine and it isn't the spaceman's baby then whose baby is it?" he asked, "you been sleeping around?" David was shocked.

"Of course not!" Maddie barked, "it is your baby you dummy!"

David's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Mine?" He ruffled his hair, "how?"

Maddie giggled, "I think you know how!"

David snickered and shook his head, "no I mean you said it was Sam's? Calendar? Due date?"

"Well the dr. just told me I am not as far along as they first thought." She waved her hands at David, "Sam was gone when I got pregnant."

"Oh." David gulped.

Maddie glowered at him, "Is that all you have to say is 'oh'?"

"You know Maddie even if you were as far along as the first dr said it still could have been mine." He looked at her sadly. "I mean it was only a couple of days that you were with me after him, so it really made no sense how you were so sure it was his." He shook his head, "I think you just didn't want it to be mine."

"No David!" She pleaded, "that's not true! I really believed that it was his!"

"If you say so."

"But it is yours!" She told him in a low voice.

A huge smile broker over David's face. "Mine?" He stood up grinning, "I'm going to be a dad!" David was filled with joy and awe. "Damn! A little Addison!"

Maddie was glad that David looked happy about the baby. Now if he could just forgive her. Small steps she thought.

David looked at her, "I want to be part of the baby's life. I want to help now." He thought, "did you sign up for Lamaze classes yet"?

Maddie shook her head, "no with everything going on I haven't had a chance." She admitted.

"Ok well tomorrow we can go down to the center I went with Teri and we can sign up." David told her, "I want to be your Lamaze partner."

Maddie nodded her head, "of course." She looked at him sideways, "will Teri mind?"

"Teri?" David didn't realize that he had told no one that Teri left with her fiancé."

"Teri?" Maddie prodded, "Short brunette just had a baby."

"Cute Maddie." He looked away, "Teri is gone?"

"Gone?" Maddie repeated.

"Gone. We realized that we loved each other." Maddie's heart beat faster, "but we weren't in love. Then the baby's father stepped up to the plate. So, the little family moved to San Francisco."

"Oh David. I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry. I'm happy for Teri. She got her happily ever after." His eyes darkened, "she knew she could never get that with me."

Maddie changed the subject. "Guess I better go."

David heard the storm brewing outside with loud thunder and dangerous lightening. "No way are you going out in this weather." He told her forcefully. "You're staying here." He waved his hands at her, "you already are dressed for bed." He teased. She loved he was teasing her again.

"And where will I sleep." She teased back, "I'm just a shy maiden."

David laughed, "I think we are capable of sleeping in bed together without boinking." He gave her a sideways smirk, "unless you are so hot for me that being so close to me without touching would be torture." It was for him too.

Maddie gave him a fake frown, "I think I can manage."

So, they slept side by side in bed, together, without any touching and no boinking. Both wanted more but David would not give in that easily and Maddie had been put off by David once and wouldn't try anything again.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks flew by quickly. David and Maddie had a standing date on Wednesday nights for Lamaze classes. The teacher of their class was the same one who taught the one David had gone to with Teri. The teased David about being a Lamaze partner for hire but David was quick to inform her that this baby was his. Maddie wished he would say the same about her. She felt that she was making inroads with David, but it was happening much too slowly for her. David had taken her out for dinner once or twice after the Lamaze classes and he accompanied her to the doctor on her last visit but that was it. David kept his distance from her and the only time he put his hands on her was at the Lamaze classes. And that was not enough for Maddie! The combination of pregnancy hormones and being close to David was making her wild with desire. She was constantly horny.

David was growing close to forgiving Maddie. They were spending so much time together and he was aching to get his hands on her. Her body was softer and fuller with her pregnancy and it was driving him crazy. He seemed to be in a constant state of arousal when he was around her. And not being able to touch her was making it unbearable.

David was trying to put together the baby's crib on a rainy Saturday afternoon. It was harder than he thought. He was staring at the directions when Maddie walked in the room with a cold glass of lemonade. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a long navy-blue sweater which accentuated her growing belly and her huge boobs. David felt his pants tighten as his eyes roamed over her slowly.

David was holding up the directions to put together the crib when Maddie walked into the room. She was using the excuse of bringing him a drink, but she really just wanted to be near him. The way his white t-shirt was molded to his muscles and the over washed jeans showed his huge member almost made her drop the glass of lemonade. And when she saw his member growing in his pants, her legs turned to jelly. She had to find her voice and ignore the wetness spreading between her thighs. "Just thought you might be thirsty feller." She handed him the drink and when their hands touched both of them could feel the electric current running through their loins.

David hitched up his pants to hide his boner and took the drink from Maddie. He took a huge pull of the drink. "Ahh, that hit the spot." He winked. They stared at each other for a moment – green on blue – until David broke the spell. "Welll, this crib won't put itself together." He held up the directions and pointing to the crib with a screwdriver. "I should get back to work if it will be done before the bambina or bambino gets here." He turned back to the crib and put his arousal out of his mind. Maddie watched David for a minute and then sighing inwardly she returned downstairs.

After an hour or so David called for her to come up to the nursery. Maddie was happy to see that David had not only put together the crib, but he had assembled the dresser and the changing table. She grinned broadly, "nice work Addison." She complimented him. "you do have many talents I still know nothing about." She winked at him with a raised eyebrow.

David laughed, "Oh you ain't seen anything yet." he chided her, "so I'm starving. How about ordering in some chow?"

"I'd love to." Maddie smiled at him happily.

David and Maddie were eating pizza at her kitchen table. They made small talk at first but then the table grew silent. It was an uncomfortable silence. Both were wondering when this awkward silence between them would end – or would it? When did they stop having so much to say to each other? They had always been able to talk and laugh together. David knew that he had to stop being so damn angry and hurt. He realized over the last few weeks that Maddie was truly sorry about what she had done to him – from the pacts to Walter – now it was up to him to decide to forgive her. He knew he was still in love with her and hoped that the distrust and hurt would go away. The pain wasn't as sharp, but it still ached inside of him. He sighed as he placed his pizza down.

"What's wrong David?" Maddie was always afraid he was going to admit he no longer loved her and would only be there for the baby.

"Nothing, just tired I guess." He yawned.

"I got an idea."

David raised his eyebrows, "oh no." he quipped.

Maddie nodded to the dark outside. "It's late. Why don't you go upstairs and take a long, hot shower." She suggested, "I still have some of your clothes in my drawers."

"Your drawers?" He joked. "Are you attempting to seduce me madam?"

"I have a spare bedroom that you're welcome to." She avoided his question. She had the urge to tear off his tight t-shirt and jeans and screw him on the table – the same table that they had wild sex on a few times in the past.

David thought for less than a second. He wanted to spend more time with Maddie and was happy that he was feeling that way. Being around her now was no longer a chore. Maybe they had turned a corner. Maybe forgiving and forgetting was finally happening. Well, forgiving. He would never be able to forget. "Sounds like a plan." He took a large bite of his pizza feeling happier than he had in a long time.

When David came out of the shower, Maddie was brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She seemed to glow through the mirror. "Maddie, c'mere." David sat on the bed and waved her to sit next to him. She looked over at him. He was wearing a towel wrapped around his narrow waist and the water gleaming on his skin made him look sexy and way too fuckable. She ached for him.

Maddie put down her brush and followed David's directions. She looked into his eyes and waited for a sign of what he wanted. Hopefully, it was her.

"I've been thinking." David put out.

"Finally!" she teased.

"Ha, ha. I'm being serious." He ruffled his damp hair. "We've been spending a lot of time together these past weeks and it has made me see that you didn't do what you did to hurt me."

"David..." she interrupted but he put his hand out for her to be quiet.

"And you did what you did, and I did what I did but now it's done." He nodded. "I'm still hurt but not so much now. I want to give you…" he stopped then waved his hands around to encompass them both, "us another chance. I know it won't be easy, but I want us to try." He patted her swollen belly, "if not just for us but for the bambina – o -."

Maddie had tears in her eyes. "I want us to be together. I miss you David."

"God, I miss you too." His hands began to unbutton her silk robe. Maddie pulled off his towel and was glad to see David's huge erection. "and I missed this." she wrapped her hand around his thick shaft as she leaned in for a kiss. David covered her mouth with his as he pulled off her robe and began to play with her boobs. "Damn woman, I always loved your tits and now there is so much more to love." He closed his mouth around her swollen nipple. Maddie moaned as her legs opened to relieve the ache between her thighs. "David..." she groaned as she began to grind against his hard body.

"My hot girl missed my lovin," he crooned as his hand crept between her wet thighs and began to pet her loins slowly. Maddie writhed with passion as their lips devoured each other with hot kisses. "I'm gonna make you come so good baby." David's voice was liquid lava. Along with the kisses and the David's slow touch pushed Maddie into a mind-blowing orgasm that had her shouting out his name. Her hands were pulling his hair as she pulled him on top of her. David pushed into her and was immediately catapulted into his own orgasm.

When they came down to earth both lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. David was trying to wrap his mind around his feelings and Maddie was curious about something. She turned her face towards David. "I thought you might have been concerned you'd hurt the baby when we made love."

David turned his body to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean most men who have never been with a visibly pregnant woman before might have some reservations."

"Oh."

"Oh." A thought struck Maddie right between the eyes. "You did sleep with Teri!" She bolted into a sitting position, wrapping the sheet tightly around her body. "Liar!"

David took a deep breath. "I did not lie," when he noticed her wrapped up in the sheet like a mummy, he became angry. He jumped to his feet and didn't even try to hide his naked body. "What's this sheet shit?" He waved his hands over her body, "I guess now it's time for your pact making shit!" He was livid.

"NO! David!" She fumed letting the sheet fall off her body, bearing her voluptuous breasts without shame, "you told me that you never slept with Teri!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"No! I didn't!"

"YES! YOU DID!"

David plopped on the bed. His first instinct had been to jump in his clothes and tear out of her house and away from Maddie but if they wanted to work it out, they had to learn to talk things through. He ruffled his already bed mussed hair and looked at Maddie seriously, "I told you that I wasn't getting pregnant with Teri when we were almost getting pregnant." He shook his head, "I never said didn't sleep with her." His voice was low.

"So, you were screwing around when I was in Chicago."

David quickly put Rita out of his head, "untrue. And really I can't see that any of this is your business?" He snapped sharply.

"Not my business?"

"No, not your business. You have a lot of nerve worrying about what I was doing when you were marrying another man!" His eyes were cold steel. "I think marrying tops boinking. Don't you?" He asked snidely.

Maddie hated that tone in his voice, but she could see his point through the haze of jealousy and anger. "Will be ever be able to get through the past?" She asked with a worried tone coating her words.

David ran his hands over his face, "unless we stop accusing, screaming, and acting like middle schoolers I would say no." He heard her gasp, "but I think we can do better than that. At least I can." He took her hand in his larger one, "my first instinct was to bolt out of here but I didn't." he squeezed her hand gently, "so maybe if you take a breath before you accuse me of things that would be a huge change for the better." He told her, "let's talk. Not yell. OK?"

Maddie nodded squeezing his hand back, "Ok."

"Sooo, about Teri." He began, "I never laid a finger on her until I thought we were over. I never slept with Teri until I found out you were married." He turned to her, "and it only happened a couple of times." He admitted, "then we both realized that we were still in love with other people."

"Me?" Maddie pointed to herself.

"You!"

Maddie smiled at him, "I am sorry I overreacted."

"Me too." He told her pulling her on top of his body, "now I am going to have to punish you for being such a bad girl." He slapped her butt soundly.

"That hurt!" Maddie cried grinding against him. "But this feels great."

A few days after their "talk" David and Maddie were out on a case. He could tell that Maddie was feeling crankier than usual and he was trying to joke her out of her bad mood.

David pulled into the underground parking lot when they got back to Blue Moon. He turned off the engine and turned to her with a grin. "What's gotten your panties into a knot babe?" He smirked raising an eyebrow and placing his hand on her upper thigh, "maybe Miss Hayes you need a dose of Dirty Dave's magic fingers."

Maddie glared at him pushing his hand away, "sex, sex, sex." She growled menacingly, she hated when he was right. She was extra horny today and that was making her feel antsy. And seeing the young models laughing and smiling at David made her jealousy and insecurities sneak up on her. They were working on a case for a new modeling agency. And their job for the last few days was to interview the women and men who wanted to join the agency as well as doing background checks etc. David hadn't seemed overly taken with the young women, but she hated how fat and grumpy she was. "Is that all you think of?"

David laughed, "I think that is all you think of!" he shrugged. "am I wrong?"

Maddie put his hand back on her leg and laid her head back on the car seat. "And later I am going to need a big dose."

David laughed heartily, "damn I created a monster."

The following morning David could see that Maddie wasn't feeling well. He urged her to stay at home and rest. David had been the nights at Maddie's house since their talk. They seemed to be getting along great and David was feeling happy and hopeful. He loved waking up to his complicated blonde. And Maddie seemed happy and content which made David even happier. But today he could see she was feeling ill. "Stay home and rest." David told her pushing her back to the bed. "You need rest for the little banana inside of you!"

Maddie giggled, "you're calling our baby," she loved the sound of that, "a banana?"

David nodded as he laid Maddie on the bed gently, "yep I was reading up on being preggo and the baby is now about the size of a banana!" he admitted with a slight blush. "I like to know what's happening with my kid." He loved the sound of that.

"I love you David." Maddie confessed as he was walking out of the room. David turned smiled broadly and threw her a two-finger kiss.

Maddie was glad that David had convinced her to stay home. Pregnant women needed to pamper themselves! After a scented bubble bath and a long nap, Maddie woke up ravenous but all she could find was a few eggs and some stale crackers. After all the upheaval in her life Maddie hadn't gone grocery shopping since Walter had left. Actually, he was the one who had gone food shopping while she was at work. Looking at the clock, Maddie made a quick decision. She would stop at the office and treat David to lunch and then she would do a big grocery shopping.

Maddie was humming as she dressed. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. But her happiness didn't last for very long.

When she arrived at the office Miss Dipesto informed her that David and Viola had gone to the model agency for some additional interviews with new hires. Her blood ran cold as the green snake reared its head. David Addison would never change! She convinced herself. Always out for the sex. Always out for the good time. Maddie knew in her heart that she wasn't being fair to David, but her jealousy and hormones were winning the battle against him.

Agnes saw Maddie's face turn from a smile to a frown in a split second. "Did I say something wrong Miss Hayes?" She asked with a worried look on her face. Since her return from Chicago, Miss Hayes had been more complicated than ever. Agnes figured it was the pregnancy hormones. She saw Maddie shake her head as she slammed into her office.

A couple of hours later, David and Bert returned from the field. They had spent an hour or so at the agency and then they had investigated a tip regarding the elusive Anselmo case. Unfortunately, it was another wild goose chase. They had stopped for a quick bite to eat and headed back to Blue Moon.

Maddie was wearing out the carpet with her pacing back and forth across her office. As the time passed her anger and jealousy grew until she was almost frothing at the mouth. That man! I hate him!

Agnes stopped David when he came in the office door with a nod toward Maddie's door.

"She in?" David wanted to know.

"She's in." David saw the worried look in her brown eyes.

"Anything I should know Miss Dipesto?"

Agnes motioned David over to her desk and leaned her head in to whisper in his ear. "She isn't very happy." Agnes told him, "she looks pretty mad."

For the life of him, David couldn't see why Maddie would be angry? Maybe it had nothing to do with him? Maybe she was angry at her parents, the pool guy, the tailor – but with a Maddiesense he knew it was about something he had done or maybe didn't do. He sighed deeply and approached her office cautiously.

He threw open the door and sauntered into the office with a smile on his face. Maybe her mood had changed. Who knew with Maddie. Especially a pregnant Maddie. "Hey babe." He greeted her grinning.

Maddie stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him with her full arsenal of fury. "Don't you babe me!" She spat, "how could you?"

David was confused, "how could I what?" he asked with annoyance, "what did I do? 

Maddie walked toward him and began pushing him toward her door. "Just get out!" She fumed, "Leave!" She had his back against the closed door. The fury in her eyes disturbed him. He truly didn't know what he could have done to bring on this outburst. He grabbed her hands and pushed her gently away from him. "Didn't we agree we were going to talk things out?"

"Didn't we agree not to screw other people?"

"What in God's name are you saying?" He looked at her incredulously, "I was with Viola. And he isn't my type."

"Stop making jokes Addison!" Maddie raged, "I know you went to the modeling agency."

"So?" Oh he was understanding now.

"I thought we had finished all the interviews! Why would you go there today?" she asked him venomously, "did you have your eye on a particular girl or just any young body?" She knew she was no longer young plus she was older than David. Sometimes that bothered her. Now was one of those times.

Blue eyes stared at her, "you're kidding me right?" he ran his hand through his hair leaving angry spikes on his head, "at least I hope you are!"

Maddie remained silent. She saw the icy, cold look come on David's face and that cooled her anger. Was she wrong? Why was she always so insecure over this man?

David shook his head, "you're never going to change!" he glared at her, "I will always be there for the baby but you," he pointed to her, "and me," he pointed to himself, "will never work out." He opened the door then turned to look back at her. "I'm out of here for today." He told her viciously, "I can't stand the sight of you!" With those words hanging in the air, David slammed out of the office.

Maddie was laying on the sofa in her office with a pillow over her face trying to stop crying. Again, she had ruined things. She hated herself! Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain at her midsection. At first she ignored it but when the pain got worse, she ran to the bathroom. The sight of blood on her panties almost made her faint. She raced out of the bathroom to the front office. Agnes took one look at Maddie's face and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Miss Hayes? Are you ok?"

Maddie began to cry. "I think it's the baby!"

Agnes told Bert to drive Maddie to the hospital. She first called Maddie's doctor who agreed to meet her at the hospital and then she called David.

David was lying on his bed trying not to run to the bar around the corner and get blind drunk. Drinking did nothing – your problems were still there when you sobered up. David felt as if he were still walking on eggshells around Maddie. He always seemed to make her angry! And, just the thought of cutting himself into little pieces to soothe her all the time was telling him that they didn't belong together. But how could he be a father to their child and yet not be with the mother and woman he still loved with all his soul?

He was at his wits end and almost in tears when the phone rang loudly near his ear. At first he wasn't going to answer it, thinking it was Maddie but then he answered it – thinking it might be Maddie. I'm nuts too he thought.

After speaking to Agnes, David rushed out to his apartment and headed to the hospital all the while praying that Maddie and the baby would be ok!

Maddie was lying propped up in bed; her face was as white as a sheet but when she saw David she reached out for him. Agnes discreetly left the room to allow David and Maddie time alone.

David took Maddie in his arms, holding her tight to his chest. "Maddie, what happened?" His eyes were wet with tears and his brow was wrinkled with worry. "Is the banana ok?" His heart was beating too fast and he felt like he was going to faint.

"Oh David! The banana is fine!" Maddie cried, tears running down her face. "I was so scared!" She told him sobbing as she snuggled into his arms.

"And I wasn't there!" David fretted, "my jackass pride and anger!"

Maddie looked into his eyes which were filled with love and worry. "It's ok now David. I felt pains and saw blood on my panties. I got scared and Bert and Agnes took me here." She waved around the room. "Oh David I was so nervous about the baby!" She began to sob in his arms. He hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok baby. I'm here. Everything is going to be a-ok! The banana is fine." He bent his head closer to hers. "I'm sorry I got so mad. Was it my fault?"

He felt Maddie's head shake. "No, of course not. The doctor says something this happens. He thoroughly examined me and the baby. Everything is just fine."

"Thank God!" David ran his hand through his hair as a huge grin spread across his face. "My little banana is strong! It's the super Addison sperm." 

Maddie laughed and pulled him next to her on the bed. They lay sideways staring at each other in awe and love. Their faces moved closer until their mouths met in a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Well, you must be the father." Maddie's doctor smiled at David.

David nodded and moved off the bed. He extended his hand for the dr. shake. "Nice to meet you doc." They shook, "So what can you tell me about my fiancée and my baby."

The blush that covered Maddie's neck ran up her face and over her body. Fiancee? Did that mean David was going to ask her to marry him? The thought of marriage had been on her mind but with all the turmoil and angst in their relationship Maddie wasn't confident that was what David wanted.

Fiancee had just popped out of his mouth. As of this morning David had no plan to ask Maddie to marry him. A few short hours ago, he wasn't even sure if they could be a couple. But that had changed with this morning's events. When he was rushing to the hospital in fear for Maddie and the baby, David realized that without Maddie he had no life. She was his heart and soul and despite her crazy ways and thick head, he was madly, deeply in love with her. He wanted her as his wife. But with Maddie's complicated mind, he wasn't sure how she was taking his outburst. He peeked at her under his long lashes and was relieved to see a huge smile lighting up her face. She was almost glowing.

The doctor smiled at the young couple. He turned to speak to David. "There's nothing to worry about. Sometimes these things happen. The pains were not from the baby. Maddie was suffering from heart burn which is usual with pregnancy but this time the gas pains were strong."

David nodded as he listened to the doctor. "And the blood?"

"By the time she got to the hospital, the bleeding had stopped. And it wasn;t from the baby. She has a slight tear in her vagina."

David was suddenly guilty thinking that he had hurt her during intercourse. "Shit, did I hurt her when we were having sex?" He looked worried, "I mean we do it a lot."

The doctor laughed and shook his head. Maddie was mortified. Leave it to David to embarrass her. "It's fine. Enjoy your active sex life for as long as you can." He grinned, "once the baby comes you might not be so active." He smiled down at Maddie. "And you can go home now young lady! See you in a couple of weeks for your next appointment. Maybe then we can discover if it's a boy or a girl."

It was a boy. 9 lbs, 3ounces and 21 inches long. He was a bruiser. They decided to name him Alexander after Maddie's dad. Alexander David Addison.

**Epilogue**

The years were kind to Maddie and David. After the birth of their first son they decided to get married. They had a small wedding with their closest friends and family. Maddie returned part time to Blue Moon until the baby was a year old and then Alex attended the daycare center on the first floor of their building. The little boy was the picture image of David down to his brilliant green eyes and sideways grin. He was a bit of a handful. Soon after that Maddie discovered she was pregnant with baby # 2 and surprise #3. The twins were born a bit early but were healthy and robust. They were named Elizabeth and Emma. Emma was Maddie jr. with blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had her mother's fiery temper and stubbornness. She was way more serious than her brother or twin. Emma was a combination of both parents. She had light brown hair, dazzling hazel eyes, and her father's playful nature and her mother's eye for fashion.

Maddie decided that Blue Moon should start a day care center. Most of the women who worked there had children. Agnes was working only part time; she and Bert had 4 children. Altogether, the staff had almost 20 children among them. Blue Moon was making a tidy profit, so David and Maddie decided to rent the office adjacent from the agency and made it Blue Moon Daycare. The daycare was open to everyone who worked in the building and was a rousing success.

David and Maddie were still – well – David and Maddie. Their fights were toned down due to the children but they still argued, made up, argued again – made love. Their sex life was still very active and their misunderstandings and tempers were too and they were blissfully happy. Who'd a thunk it?

THE END


End file.
